This invention relates generally to the field of portable beverage coolers, and more particularly to an improved type adapted for the cooling of a single sealed container, such as a metallic can or small glass or synthetic resinuous bottle.
It is known in the art to use sealed devices containing liquified chemical compositions having very high specific heats to provide a cooling effect similar to that of melting ice. Such structures have been incorporated in sealed form within rigid jackets to surround wine bottles, for example. It is also known to use such materials within rigid portable cold chests of a type most conveniently molded from polystyrene foam. Other devices known in the art include flexible type jackets adapted to be wrapped about a beverage container using tie strings or Velcro closures.
It is often desirable to manually carry a single or small number or individual bottles or cans of soft drink, beer, or other beverage in cooled condition without the use of a larger container, as for example, during an outdoor walk, or while jogging or riding a bicycle. When the container is maintained in suitably cold condition, it is not comfortable to continuously grasp the container for the reason that the hand becomes chilled. The transfer of heat from the hand to the container also deleteriously affects the cooling effect of the jacket.